


Happy Ending

by Iliketowrite_2



Category: SPN RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best friend Jensen, Doctors, Drabble, Hospitals, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Overdose, Sad jared, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, not a happy fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliketowrite_2/pseuds/Iliketowrite_2
Summary: Not all stories have a happy ending..





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings.  
> This is just a drabble, I needed to get some stuff of my chest.

You heard them before you saw them; heard their screams and yells before you saw their blurry faces burst into your bathroom. You groggily look around the room, your head foggy and your eyes refusing to focus. 

Mumbles. Everything they said was mixed and jumbled together, nothing made sense. 

You could faintly feel a comforting touch on the side of your face and you force your eyes to focus on the person in front of you. His mouth was moving, but nothing coherent seemed to be coming out. 

"Y/n/n what did you do? How many did you take sweetheart?" 

"Mmmh... Jared?" Your words were slurred and hard to get out. You couldn't think. You could feel your body rocking back and forth, working on autopilot.

"It's me, It's me Y/n. It's gonna be okay, alright? Jensen's calling an ambulance okay? You're gonna be fine, stay with me Y/n/n." 

You groan. What's happening?

Your eyelids slowly flutter shut and your head lolls back, all your thoughts and sensations gone as your hearing and vision disappears, leaving nothing in it's wake.

 

JAREDS POV:

 

I watch every breath, her chest rising and falling as she lays stock still in the back of the ambulance. Her face pale, all colour drained and the light having faded from her eyes just minutes ago. 

Every second never seemed to end, and i found it hard to concentrate. 

When i saw your eyes shut, my panic sky rocketed. This can't be happening.

I felt you slipping away, your pulse weakening under my fingers. Tears constantly streak down my face as i watch you getting further and further away from me, but i do nothing to rid of them.

Everything passed in a blur as we arrived at the emergency room, and your hand was ripped away from mine. I couldn't even feel myself fighting back until I felt familiar hands gripping onto my shoulders and pulling me towards them. 

Jensen sits me down and i don't fight it, I just sit, numb, waiting; but why was i waiting? I already knew. He already knew. 

A white room, a soft plastic floor, and a doctor who gave me the worst news i'd ever hear in my enitre life. 

She's not waking up. You're not waking up. You'd succeeded. How?

My heart shatters and constricts painfully, I can't breathe; I don't want to. I can feel my throat scratching, I can hear my screams of agony, but I can't process that they're mine. 

Gone. 

You're gone. 

You were gone...

 

and you didn't even know it.


End file.
